I Heart You, Sensei!
by kiyomiuchiha
Summary: Deidara is a highschool student who excels at art. When his formal art is fired and is replaced with the hot, red-headed Sasori Akasuna, Deidara begins crushing on his sensei. But isn't teacher/student relationships forbidden?
1. Prologue

I 3 you Sensei!: Prologue

**Warning! Shonen-ai! boyXboy! Don't like, don't read. Please no flaming, constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, The Akatsuki, or any of the other characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the OCs Hitomi, Maki, and Kiyomi belong to me.**

Sasori was keeping a close eye on the time. 'Damn job interview, took to long. Hopefully I won't be late picking Maki up.' This man who was in his early thirties was taking a train to pick up his ten year old daughter from school. He ran his hand though his shaggy read hair, irritated. He wasn't having the best of days. Sasori had to deal with Maki's horrid mother, Hitomi. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. They had dated for several years before they split and before Maki was born. Now the stupid women was wanting to see their child, but she had given Maki to Sasori claiming she didn't want to have anything to do with her. Sasori didn't want Hitomi anywhere near his little girl. Then he had to go to a job interview at Kohona High. His friend, Nagato, had suggested a teaching job for the art class.

Sasori was an avid artist. He spends most off his free time(after Maki goes to bed) creating his art. He builds elaborate puppets with many hidden features. Sasori believes that art is eternal and expresses that though his creations. Before he had Maki, his job was a freelance artist. He spent all day working on his puppets and would sell the lesser ones for profit. Since he's had Maki, he had to make that a hobby and find a real job. He could barely live off of his art himself, so there was no way he could support a child as well. Sasori had to take various jobs, but never found a one that he cared for.

So when Nagato suggested this job he was slightly intrigued. Although Sasori loves Maki, he honestly can't stand other brats as he puts it. Teaching a bunch of high school brats isn't his cup of tea, but he loves art and he really needed a steady job. The interview was supposed to be over before school let out, but it had dragged on. Sasori hates to keep others waiting, so he is never late.

Sasori sighed, 'It's been a long day….' He looked across the train saw a high school boy who reminded him of Hitomi, although much better looking. 'Wait! What the hell's wrong with me! I'm straight…..and besides, by the look of that uniform, he's a student at Kohona High…..That mean's he'll be my student. If I get the job….Ugh, I really need to get home! All this stress is messing with my brain.'

The boy's blonde hair hung in his face as he sculpted. The boy's name was Deidara. He loved sculpting animals out of clay, but the best part was when he blew them up. Deidara believed art was fleeting, lasting only a moment. Creating his art was a way for him to escape into his own world. He was fed up with they're current art teacher, stupid pervy old man. All they ever did in art class was draw women…..how was he supposed to improve his artwork, when the never did anything different. According to one of his best friends, the perv was getting fired and they were hiring a new teacher.

Deidara hoped this was true and Ko-chan was usually right when it came to rumors and gossip. She never told things she didn't believe herself and considering that she was dating a teacher, she knew things others didn't.

The train screeched to a stop, and both Deidara and Sasori stood up. Deidara tried to get off the train, but was pushed into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, un…..", Deidara apologized. He looked at the man he hit and stared. 'He…he's gorgeous!' Standing before him was a man with bright red hair and muddy brown eyes. The man seemed irritated, but Deidara couldn't help starring. It was like something was preventing him from breaking eye contact with this man.

Sasori was pissed. The same boy that he saw earlier had bumped into him. 'Great…just what I need. The boy was messing with my mind a few minutes ago and now he's staring at me. This is going to put off my picking up Maki even more.'

" Look brat, I don't have time to deal with you. Just get out of my way.", Sasori snapped.

"N-no problem, un.", replied Deidara moving out of the way. 'He might be good looking, but this guy's a bit of a jerk.'

Sasori pushed his way past the boy and ran off towards Maki's elementary school. As Deidara watched the man leave, he couldn't help blushing. ' He really is hot, too bad. I should tell Ki-chan and Ko-chan about him.'

Two girls were sitting in they're classroom discussing what they did during Golden Week. One with black hair that hung loosely down her back and the other with blue hair pulled up in a side bun.

" So did you go on a date with Sensei, Konan-chan?", asked the black haired girl.

"Well, Kiyomi….are you sure you want to know?", replied Konan slyly. Kiyomi nodded her head. "Okay, so we-", Konan began when Deidara burst into the classroom shouting.

"I met the most beautiful man in the world, un!", he exclaimed to his friends. The two girls stared at him in shock. Normally, Deidara wouldn't outwardly express the fact he was gay. He didn't want to be teased for liking guys. It was bad enough that he was picked on for his girlish features.

So for Deidara to shout out loud, that he thought a guy was beautiful, stunned the girls.

After the initial shock wore off, the two girls leaned in close to him.

"Tell us EVERYTHING.", Konan demanded. "And don't leave a thing out!"

"What did he look like?" asked Kiyomi.

"Was he tall?"

"Older or younger?"

"Did you talk to him?" they asked at the same time.

"Geez, guys! Slow down, un.", Deidara replied to his eager friends. "Okay, So he had red hair and brown eyes-"

"AND?"

"And…he was shorter than me, but looked like an adult, un.", he continued.

" A short guy? LAME!", Konan said. Kiyomi kicked her friend.

"Don't interrupt Dei-chan's story." She said glaring at Konan. "Go on Dei-chan."

"Ok, well, when I looked at him I-I couldn't take my eyes off him. He's….", Deidara sighed. "It's hard to explain."

"It's true love! Destined to be.", Kiyomi sighed.

" Gawd Kiyomi, not again. Let me spell it out for you. _TRUE LOVE ISN'T REAL! _Just because you and Itachi have been for together for awhile and it's in every book you read. Doesn't mean it's real!"

"It does so!", Kiyomi argued.

"H-hey, don't fight. Anyway it doesn't really matter, after all I'll probably never see him again. Plus he seemed mad."

"All the best people are!", Kiyomi quoted. Konan looked at her friend, wide-eyed and Deidara laughed at her.

"Please. Please tell me you did not just say that….", Konan sighed.

"Sorry, couldn't help it…"

" Anyway", Konan continued. " You don't know you'll never see him again."

"Alright! Everyone take your seats!", ordered Nagato.

"But, don't we have art for homeroom this term, un?", Deidara asked.

"Yes, you do, but I'm here to introduce your new art teacher.", he replied.

"Oh, Ko-chan, you were right.", Deidara exclaimed.

"Of course, I'm the queen of gossip after all." , she replied.

"You know that's not something you should be proud of.", Kiyomi stated.

"Listen up! Your former art teacher, Jiraiya-sensei, was moved to a different class and you'll get a new instructor.", Nagato informed the class as the door slid open, reveling a short red headed man.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Nagato.", said the red head.

"No problem, Sasori.", he replied. Nagato turned back toward the class. "This is your new art teacher, Sasori Akasuna."

Deidara stared at the man in disbelief. He leaned forward and tapped Kiyomi on the shoulder. "Ki-chan, th-that's him. That's the guy I was telling you about, un."


	2. Ch1: New Sensei & a Fight

I 3 you, Sensei! Chapter 1 (recap):

"This is your new art teacher, Sasori Akasuna."

Deidara stared at the man in disbelief. He leaned forward and tapped Kiyomi on the shoulder. "Ki-chan, th-that's him. That's the guy I was telling you about, un."

Kiyomi stared at Deidara in disbelief. "No way! See, what I tell you! True love!"

"Kiyomi, don't feed Dei that nonsense! Dei don't believe that crap.", Konan said.

Nagato cleared his throat, " Are you ladies done talking? I'd like to continue if that's alright." Deidara made a face… ' I'm not a lady…'.

Konan turned her attention back to Nagato and batted her eyes. "I'm soooo sorry Sensei! I promise We'll never do it again." Konan made a pouty face and tilted her head. This just pissed Nagato off. Sasori glanced at Nagato and raised an eyebrow.

"Moving on. Sasori, I want you to know that swearing is against school policy. So when someone does, like Hidan for example, you write they're name on the board and each tally mark next to they're name is hours in detention. Well, in Hidan's case, days."

"Which one's Hidan?", asked Sasori. Nagato replied by pointing at a silver-haired boy sitting in the back.

"He's gonna be your biggest problem. Also Konan, Kiyomi, and Deidara.", he informed him pointing at each one in turn. Sasori looked at the blonde Nagato had indicated and stared in disbelief as he continued to explain things to him.

'That's the same brat from the train the other day.'

"Sasori?"

"Yes, sorry Nagato."

" That's everything you need to know, I believe. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes, I believe so."

" Well, then I'll leave you to it.", Nagato replied leaving Sasori alone with the class.

Sasori walked around the classroom, checking things over. He returned to his desk and faced the class.

"Alright. I'm gonna inform you now that I don't except any misbehavior. Now, I've heard that your previous art teacher wasn't the best and only taught one form of art. With me teaching the class we'll explore all mediums and models.", Sasori lectured.

Deidara shot his hand in the air. "So we're not going to be drawing women only, un?", he asked.

"No", Sasori replied.

"Will I get a ten for just drawing two men as a couple? Even if it's nothing bad?", Kiyomi asked. She still held a grudge toward Jiraiya-sensei for that grade. They're assignment was to draw a couple, real or imaginary. Kiyomi had drawn a male couple with detail and proper shading, but only got a ten. She wasn't anymore fond of Jiraiya-sensei then Deidara was.

"You'd only get a ten if your artwork was horrid enough to deserve that score.", Sasori replied. "We'll start artwork tomorrow, but for today I want you all to tell me your names and art style, if you have one. We'll start….." Sasori resisted the urge to start with the blonde boy he'd meet before. "We'll start with the front row.", he finished. Sasori paid close attention to the students appearances and names.

It was Deidara's turn next. " My name is Deidara Iwa. I believe that true art lasts for only a moment before fading away."

'Naïve little brat. That's not even close.', thought Sasori. "I believe you've got that backwards. True art withstands the test of time. Lasting forever and never fading."

"I'm sorry Sensei but that's ridiculous, un!", retorted Deidara.

'Is he really fighting with the teacher?', Kiyomi thought. ' The same man he called the most beautiful man in the world, not ten minutes ago?'

Deidara and Sasori continued to argue about art. "Would you kindly SHUT THE FUCK UP!", shouted Hidan from the back of the room.(A/N I thought he was being too quiet)

" Hidan-san?", said Sasori

"What the hell do you want?", Hidan asked..

" I believe it's against school rules to swear.", Sasori replied.

"Tch, Like I give a fuck!"

" I suppose you'll have detention today then."

" If you didn't give me detention someone else fucking will."

"Alright let's finish introductions, Iwa-san sit down your turns been over for a while now and I can't stand making the class wait any long-"

The bell rang cutting Sasori off.

"Well, we'll continue this tomorrow. Iwa-san, I hope you won't drag class out again."

'Hey, it's partly your fault to', Deidara thought. 'Still…I can't shake this feeling I get from looking at him. Even if he's totally wrong about art.'


	3. Chapter 2: Hey Sensei!

I Heart You, Sensei ch.2

"I can't believe you started a fight over art with 'The most beautiful man in the world!'", said Kiyomi. They were having lunch in Nagato's empty classroom.

"What?", inquired a voice behind Kiyomi causing her to jump. She turned around and saw a boy with red eyes and his black hair pulled back in low ponytail.

"I-Itachi…Oh, what I meant was, well….Deidara's thoughts, not mine.", she stumbled.

"Let me handle this Kiyomi", said Konan, "You see Itachi, Deidara's got a crush on the new art teacher. He's dubbed the man 'The most beautiful man in the world.' Got it?"

"I suppose.", Itachi replied as he sat next to Kiyomi.

"I don't see what you're so shocked about Kiyomi. Deidara and art is like Hidan and religion, his way or no way.", Konan informed.

"True-"

"I am not! Un ", Deidara retorted.

"So what's this I heard about Deidara fighting with the new teacher?", inquired a voice behind them. Standing behind the group was a guy with blue hair and

gills tattooed on his cheeks.

"You mean you heard about that? Un?", questioned Deidara, "But…Kisame, you're in a different class. How'd you find out!"

"It's the talk of school. Well, that and the fact you practically announced your gay to the whole world.", Kisame replied as he sat down next to Itachi.

Deidara was mortified. He had forgotten that he shouted about meeting the most beautiful man ever.

Kiyomi patted Deidara on the back. "No worries Dei-chan, it'll all blow over before you know it." Deidara tried to manage a smile, but failed.

The door of the classroom swung open and Nagato entered the room. He noticed the group and sighed.

"Must you always hang around _my_ classroom?", he asked as he sat down at his desk. He pulled some papers to grade when Konan got up and sat herself down on his desk. Nagato groaned in annoyance.

"Of course, we do _Sensei_….", Konan leaned toward him, "None of the others let us hang out in there classrooms." She leaned closer and kissed him on the check. Nagato sighed again and pushed her away gently.

"Don't, you'll ruin my reputation at this school."

"Too late for that, Sensei.", she replied as she jumped down from his desk and sat back down with her friends. They continued to chat about Sasori-sensei in hushed voices so

Nagato wouldn't hear, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in.", Nagato called. Sasori entered the room holding a stack of papers in his hands.

"Nagato, I had a question about…".

Konan and Kiyomi burst into a fit of giggles. Sasori looked over at the two girls, clearly irritated. 'Annoying brats….'

"If you can't behave you will have to leave my classroom!", Nagato shouted. He turned back to Sasori.

"Let's take this conversation outside." Sasori nodded, his eyes lingering on Deidara for a moment. They left the room leaving the teens alone once again.

"I wish you luck Dei-chan.", said Kiyomi. Deidara looked back at the door and sighed.

"Right…"


End file.
